


Proud

by Rainbow_Shepherdess



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, jesus help me, these two have destroyed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Shepherdess/pseuds/Rainbow_Shepherdess
Summary: Being a lost toy is harder than Woody thought





	Proud

“ I don't think being a lost toy will be THAT hard... “  
That's what he kept telling to himself .

It's been two weeks since Woody made the decision to leave his past behind and start a new life as a “ free toy “ and it's already overwhelming him . He never thought how dangerous it really is , but , if it weren't for Bo , everything would be way worse than it is now . 

Speaking of her , Woody was still amazed by how much Bo had changed . She had become an independent woman who wasn't afraid of risking breaking herself and in all honestly , he loved that about her . But , being authoritative has it's downside .

He noticed that she had trouble telling how she felt most of the time . “ Maybe because a true leader must never express their emotions ? Is she afraid of being judged?...” These are the thoughts that wouldn't leave him alone “ If only....if only there was a way to listen what's on her mind...” He wondered .

He was about to find out 

It was a warm summer night , the carrnival crew had called it off for the day and were getting ready to go get some rest , but , they didn't know that they weren't the only ones who seriously needed some sleep . 

The toys were getting back from the playground after a long day of being played with by a group of campers . It was expected though , every summer the park gets flooded with camping groups that decide to stop right outside the playground for the kids to play as the camp counselors take a break .

One certain toy though wasn't even tired .

Woody had been sitting underneath the slides all day , doing nothing . When the others asked him if something was wrong , he would simply reply with a “ No , I'm okay “ and would return to his thoughts . Bo herself ,was more worried than anyone , but , she tried to brush it off and continue on with keeping the toys safe when they moved from place to place . 

“ Is he alright ? “ asked Ducky 

“ Yeah , he doesn't seem to want to be played with and honestly I'm starting to get a little worried..” Bunny said with a concerned tone in his voice 

“ Maybe he's thinking about going back to Bonnie..” said Giggles as she turned around to face Bo 

“ Guys , let's give him some time … he's still trying to adjust on his new life , and it's definitely not easy , but if this continues then I'm going to talk to him in private ..” Bo assured everyone.

That night , when the gang was ready to board the truck , Woody grabbed Bo's shoulder.

“ We need to talk ...privately “

Bo turned around to face him . He seemed worried .

“ Guys ! Are you coming ? “ Giggles asked them

“ Me and Woody have to talk “ Bo turned around again , looking at the top of the truck where Giggles was waiting .

“Why don't you two have this conversation inside ? You might get caught-! “

“Thanks for the offer Giggles but , me and Bo have to talk about something really important ..” Woody interupted Giggle.

Giggle was confused for a moment , until she finally got the message.

“Oooohhh.... okay ! You guys have fun!...” she replied with a smug smile on her face. 

Now Bo was put on Giggle's place . “ Why was she smiling like that ?”

“ What does she mean ? “ she asked Woody as they began to walk away from the truck .

“ I don't know but , .. how about we go for a walk ? ...” .

He seemed to be on the same page as her but .. all this seemed a little...suspicious...

“This is getting … quite interesting …” Bo thought.

They disappeared into the park as Giggles was laughing quietly.

It was going to be a long night 

Surprisingly , the night went smoothly . Woody wanted to know more about what Bo had been doing these past nine years , and Bo was more than happy to answer . She herself , was curious about Bonnie , Woody's last owner , and didn't hesitated on asking him about his life too . 

She had missed talking to him alone and being with him again after all these years felt like a dream..

She loved everything about him , from his humour to his unbearable stubbornness , but , what would always make her fall for him was his unbelievable loyalty . How he would always put the others first and would act as a leader to the other toys . She truly felt that she was on cloud nine ..

Until Woody said something that made time freeze

“Bo...I lied “

They stopped walking all of a sudden 

“ I didn't wanna go out with you because I wanted to see you...”

He wished he was lying 

“..But to tell you something I never got the chance to tell you these past two weeks...”

Bo looked at him dead in the eyes , his behavior was starting to make her impatient.. 

She crossed her arms “What is it , Cowboy ?”

Woody swallowed hard , his eyes looking at the ground beneath them 

“ Bo .. you don't know how much I missed you .. even though I never talked to anyone about it , not even Buzz .. I tried to tell you when we were on the merry-go-round but my anxiety got the best of me … I want you to know , that.. I-I love you Bo..”

She formed a smile which quickly fainted , “ Oh Woody...” 

“ Bo … did you …miss me ?...”

She was speechless.

She did...of course she did ! But why ? Why was she so afraid to tell him ?

Something was holding her back , and that something , was herself 

Ever since she became a “free toy” she had to push her emotions aside and become tougher . It wasn't easy , it STILL wasn't easy for her to hide her soft side , but life wouldn't let her confess her feelings . Sometimes , she wondered if being independent was a good thing after all...but then she would remember that taking her life on her own hands led her to seeing Woody again..

But she was about to make a change

“ Woody...you have no idea how much I missed you too...”

With a deep breath , she continued 

“ ..I've grown and changed my views on a lot of things , I thought about you every day even though I didn't wanna admit it … I even tried to get over you believing that I would never see you again .. the truth is.. that I never stopped loving you.... Woody..”

If she had tears , they would be rolling down her porcelain cheeks 

“..Not being able to express my feelings when my tough side takes control of me isn't easy … I'm still trying to find a perfect balance between the two ...you...you don't know how much I would love to hug you and kiss you and..heck even make love to you!-”

“ Bo ...”

She looked back at him , his soft look comforting her 

“ I'm proud of you ..”

She couldn't believe what he was saying 

“ You handled this “ lost toy “ life better than anyone else I've ever met....You leave me in awe everytime and I'm so proud of y-!”

“ Sheriff..”

He stared into her eyes as she grabbed his hands and held them tightly . She had finally done it 

“ I love you Woody.. “

He could feel his heart beating fast even though he didn't have one . Everything about her was suffocating him right now . Her eyes were driving him wild , her smile was sending him over the edge .. No , he had to control himself.

He grabbed her by the waist and just like that , he kissed her 

Her lips felt extremely soft despite her porcelain nature...her scent was making him crazy..how still after all these years she still made him fall on his knees with just one look was..unbelievable...

She put her hands around his neck and gently , she returned into the kiss 

Until she suddenly stopped 

“ W-We have to go back ! Let's go before somebody sees us ! “ Bo exclaimed as she took Woody's hand and started racing back to the truck 

“ We've got a looong way to go...” Woody told himself .

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone ! This is my first fanfiction and I'm honestly pretty happy with how it turned out ! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER 
> 
> Please keep in mind that English isn't my first language , so if you notice any grammar/spelling mistakes , you know why lol 
> 
> Please like , share and feel free to leave a comment !


End file.
